It will never be over
by CounterHegemonic
Summary: Alfred and Matthew have the misfortune to be the sons of the worst criminal in America. Scarred by their past, they try to make a new life with a new set of family and friends namely, the cast of Hetalia .  AU if you didn't get it.


Alfred knew something was wrong when his friend Kiku came to his house at ten, looking like he had run the whole way. For one, Kiku was too polite to visit after nine. Two, Kiku didn't run anywhere without an urgent reason, saying some Japanese proverb about the river and cherry blossoms that Alfred tuned out. Three, again, he was too polite to visit without calling. Especially when he answered, Kiku had a confused look on his face.

"Alfred-san, what- but." Kiku looked as confused as he ever got.

"Woah, Kiku, calm down just start from the beginning."

"Hai." It had taken Alfred a week to figure out that that's how you say yes in Japanese. "I was walking home tonight." Kiku and Al lived down the street from each other. "And I found someone laying in the side of the road. He looked exactly like you. I thought it was you at first. He's unconscious." Al was already heading out the door when Kiku finished.

"Kiku, where is he? Show me." Already memories were flooding back. A face, purple eyes filling with tears, his arms hugging Al because they were the only comfort each had.

Kiku, sensing the anxiety, starting to run toward the boy, he had found. They reached him and Alfred, upon seeing his face, immediately knew that this was him, his brother, who he hadn't seen in four years. He ran forward to the boy and examined him. His medical knowledge(Namely, high school heath) saw the discoloring and the swelling as well as the strange angle and he guessed that if not one, two arms were broken. Kiku stepped forward.

"Alfred- san, do you know him?"

"Of course I do. He's my little brother. You have your phone, right? Call an ambulance. 911." He didn't really know why he told him the number. "And the police too. If they give you any trouble, tell them Williams." The police knew the name, so did just about the whole country. Thomas Williams is the Al Capone of today. The criminal the police would die to catch and they have died, anytime anyone got a little too close to finding him. They'd like to convict him of fraud, murder, robbery, the list goes on. He did try hard to remain anonymous; he announced it through a DVD sent to a television station. Still, they could do nothing to catch him. He had two sons, Alfred and Matthew, with his wife, Evelyn. Alfred had been found sitting outside of a police station when he was ten. He was reluctant to talk about what happened. Matthew had still been missing, at least, until then.

The police and the ambulance came and put Matthew on a stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. Alfred stubbornly refused to move so they allowed him to get on the ambulance. They got to the hospital and wheeled Matthew out with the police following him. Alfred was questioned by the police; name, address, guardians. Then Arthur and Francis arrived. They were taking care of Alfred. Francis was his uncle on his mother's side and Arthur was his cousin, also on his mother's side. Francis was a psychologist and Arthur was a latin and english teacher at the local high school. Alfred knew that Arthur and Francis had never met Matthew, but he knew they cared about him too from when Alfred had mentioned him. Now came the worst part of the hospital; waiting. After about thirty minutes, the doctor came out.

"Matthew's next of kin, please." Alfred stood up and rushed over there. "An adult please, son." By that time, Arthur and Francis had come. Francis took the talking role.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. From our tests, he's fractured the radial on both his arms. It's not bad, a minor fracture. We're fitting it together now and we should put a cast on in the next hour. He'll be okay to go home in about four hours. If I may ask, how did he injure himself?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know?"

"You're going to have to talk to the police." The doctor decided not to ask.

"Also, he had traces of a drug in his system. Acetamonalphine. It's commonly used in hospitals to put the patient to sleep. Do you have any idea why?"

"No."

"When can I talk to Mattie?" Alfred cut in after an awkward silence.

"He should be awake in about three hours."

"Fine."

After three hours of waiting, Arthur was grading papers, Francis was flirting with a nurse, and Alfred was bouncing out of his seat. By three hours and thirty minutes, Alfred was complaining loudly that he said three hours. Finally the doctor came up to them.

"Matthew is awake now." He wasn't keen to let Alfred back there, he looked loud and destructive, but he had a feeling the boy wouldn't let a doctor stand in his way. They followed the doctor through a series of hallways then into a room. Al immediately ran over to the bedside. Matthew looked weakly up at him. He looked at the pale boy laying on the bed.

"Hey, Mattie."

"Hey, Al."

"How are you?"

"I feel numb at the moment."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"Al, this is real, right? It's not just another of Father's schemes."

"No, of course not. He's not here anymore."

"Good." Alfred suddenly felt rage for their father. There was a pause. "Al, are you happy?" Al was unsure how to respond to that at first

"Yeah, I am. And you'll be too. You're going to come live with me in a bit. Francis and Arthur are dealing with the police at the moment."

"Francis?"

"He's our uncle. Mom's brother. He's been taking care of me. There's also Arthur. He's our cousin. He's all British and stuff. He's a teacher at the high school I go to. He teaches the boring classes though- latin and history. Wait till you meet all my friends. There's Kiku, he's Japanese and lives down the street. And then there's-" He stopped talking when Francis came up.

"Matthew's coming home with us, right?"

"Oui."

"I don't speak French."

"Surely you at least know what oui means. Now Alfred aren't you going to introduce me to your brother?"

"Er, right, Mattie, this is Francis."

"Hello, Matthew."

"Hello."

"And this is Arthur."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Francis took over again.

"The doctor and the police say its fine to come home. A nurse is here to help you into a wheelchair." She came forward and helped him into the seat. Alfred took the position next to him with Francis and Arthur following behind. They proceeded outside and to the car. The nurse helped Matthew in and Alfred took the place beside him. Francis drove home and Arthur took his car. Alfred spent the whole time talking to Matthew about anything, school, sports, friends. He just felt that he needed to keep him occupied.

~Follow the bubbles~

Hello, another story. Wow, this must be a record for most stories started without continuing the rest. hehehe. Sorry about that. I will work on it. I just keep getting new ideas and well, you know how it is, right? Okay so

Notes.

Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku are fourteen.

I apologize if the Japanese proverb thing offends anyone. I thought it was kind of true so. . .

Americans are terrible at languages. (American here.)

I know nothing about broken bones. My research comes from my sister, who broke an arm like six years ago. Well, I did sprain/fracture(they're not sure) my arm doing tae kwon do but in the ER they didn't do anything and I was asleep most of the time(It was two in the morning).

I made up the drug. It sounds real though right?

The bubbles joke on the page break came from Artemis Fowl and the Atlantis Complex(Came out two days ago but I got an advance copy, SIGNED.)

I think thats it. Please review. It's motivation.


End file.
